The present invention relates generally to wheels for scooters, roller skates, in-line skates, roller shoes, and other types of wheeled footwear. More particularly, the present invention relates to scooters, roller skates, in line skates, roller shoes and other types of wheeled footwear with a wheel incorporating a flashing light feature.
It has been observed that a wheel incorporating a flashing light feature produces a pleasing display as well as improves the visibility of the wearer. However, there is a need to increase the battery life of a wheel incorporating a flashing light feature. Prior wheels incorporating a flashing light feature attempted to remedy this by either using a manually operated on/off switch or using some type of motion switch. Both solutions, however, were unsatisfactory.
The use of a manual switch required the user to remember to switch on the flashing light feature before use and to remember to switch off the flashing light feature after use. Many users failed to remember to turn on the flashing light feature, thus, the pleasing display and improved visibility features were not fully utilized. Other users failed to remember to turn off the flashing light feature, thus, draining the battery when the article incorporating the flashing light feature was not being utilized.
In an attempt to solve the problem of users forgetting to turn the flashing light feature on or off, a motion sensitive switch was added to the flashing light feature. However, this solution was still plagued with problems of activation of the flashing light feature during storage or transportation of an article containing a wheel incorporating a flashing light feature. For example, if the switch was positioned is such a way that gravity acted on the movable components of the switch, the flashing light feature would activate during storage or transportation of the article incorporating the flashing light feature. Because of this, it is desirable to have a flashing light system that conserves battery life by only operating when centrifugal force is present due to the rotation of a wheel. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus providing a wheel incorporating a flashing light feature.